Death and Flowers
by Steampunkmagic
Summary: When the young goddess Clara's life is threatened the Doctor, God of Death, takes her to the Underworld. Who had the power to kill as goddess? And who stands to gain when the Doctor's actions are called an abduction? Clara and the Doctor must find the answer to these questions and more if they ever have a hope of staying together. Hades/Persephone AU.
1. Chance Meetings

Hello My Lovelies!

I've been dying to write something for Clara and Twelve and this idea just could not be ignored.

This won't be as big a story as Violet Court (at least I'm not planning on that- watch me be wrong!)

I'm just really excited to write some more whouffle!

As always I love reviews

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Death and Flowers**

**_Ch.1_**

**_Chance Meetings_**

White daisies sprung forth between the cobblestones, twisting up through the dirt filled cracks. They blanketed the courtyard in the illusion of lightly fallen snow, an incongruous image with the eternal sunshine which filled the streets of Olympus.

The flowers trailed behind the lone figure pacing restlessly in the stone-walled garden. Wherever her bare feet met the ground the daises followed, their tiny petals tickling the hem of the girl's red gown. When she finally took notice of the flowers she let out an irritated sigh, chocolate eyes glaring down at them in consternation.

"Stop it." Clara commanded with a huff, as if the daises were so many petulant children begging for her attention.

At the words the minuscule flowers dissolved into a fine mist around her ankles and wafted away on the ever present slight breeze. Oddly they left the scent of cinnamon in their wake.

Clara took a steadying breath and went to sit on one of the courtyard's stone benches. Climbing wisteria hung heavy on an arched lattice surrounding the bench to form a small private alcove. She needed to get her emotions under control, especially if she was starting to cause plants to bloom.

Plants were Clara's - or more accurately her mother's - domain. As a goddess of vegetation she could call to the earth and its fertile soil with her emotions and will to bring flora to life. This also meant that if she was particularly irritated, or happy, or sad, or what have you, things such as spontaneous daises occurred. It was as annoying as it sounds.

Her mother said she needed better control; she needed to command her powers rather than be commanded by them. And that was all well and good in theory, but Clara was young - she had not had eons to master herself like _some people_. She was simply a minor deity with a small amount of power, overshadowed by a pantheon of giants.

Clara pursed her sculpted lips, frowning at the thought. She hated being treated like a throw away pawn in the greater god's chess matches. She was not the only one either…

This was also the reason Clara was currently skulking in the palace gardens in a fine temper.

The Master had called a Great Gathering on Olympus, a meeting from all the four winds to settle old differences and converge on the needs of the world. It was not an event which happened often. And Clara was not allowed inside.

It turned out lesser deities were not required at such discussion, since of course they could contribute no _real_ help. The idea set Clara's teeth on edge! Sure she was not the Goddess of the Harvest like her mother, Sarah Jane, but that did not make her completely useless!

She had been looking forward to this for weeks - a fact she rather despised herself for now. Why should she care? It was not like everyone she had ever wanted to meet would be there or anything… _oh wait_.

The Master was even opening the gates to his estranged brother, the Doctor, the God of Death. Though she did not particularly want to meet him. Clara had heard enough frightful stories of the underworld and of the frigid chill of Death, which supposedly rolled off the Doctor's body in waves. They say it froze the Ichor in your veins just to meet his ice-blue eyes. Clara found it no wonder the man had been banished to the world below if all that were true.

Clara shivered and turned her thoughts to warmer ideals, plucking absently at the gold thread lining her sleeves.

* * *

The marble walls seemed to vibrate with the throng of voices and the power the owners of the those voices each gave off. It was giving the Doctor a headache - something he was not even sure he could get.

His fellows bickered, and argued, and laughed over the wants of the universe and their own. Yet no one wanted his input on any of these issues, since _'Death has nothing to do with Life'_. So he stood stiffly off to the side, an imitation of the various painted statues also lining the hall.

The Master, who sat on his carved throne at the head of the room, occasionally caught the Doctor's gaze and smiled in a way that showed he knew exactly how uncomfortable he felt and was relishing it. Missy, the Master's wife, however just smiled at him invitingly whenever their eyes met.

Honestly she made the Doctor more uncomfortable than his brother did.

The temperature of the room was beginning to drop and he knew it was time for him to leave. He did not need to set off another ice age. Squaring his shoulders against any judgmental gazes, he slipped from the gathering hall and out into the bright winding streets of the heavenly city.

The Doctor was no fan of this sparkling place, with its towering columns and crystal fountains around every corner. Still when he was not being hardhearted on principle, even he had to admit Olympus was beautiful. Not in the wonderfully imperfect way Earth was, but like a dream that dissolves upon the moment of wakefulness.

Wandering aimlessly he happened across an arched doorway into a secluded courtyard. Peering through the Doctor realized he was not alone after all. A young woman draped in red satin sat with her eyes closed on a stone bench, framed by fragrant purple blossoms. And for whatever reason the sight of her made him stop.

She must be one of Amy's daughters, for her beauty outshone the ethereal garden. His eyes unwittingly traced the cascade of her dark locks down to the nape of her neck and to where the dress had slipped from her right shoulder to expose her alabaster flesh. Yes, the girl must surely be some minor goddess of beauty or desire.

Sensing his penetrating gaze the woman opened her eyes. Caught staring, the Doctor did not know what to do. He ridged his muscles like a jack rabbit prepared to sprint. To his utter surprise instead of disgust, a slight flush appeared on the woman's cheeks as she met his eyes.

She stood up slowly, obviously unsure, and moved more fully into the light. And as if caught in her magnetic pull the Doctor moved forward into the courtyard as well.

The girl's eyes darted from him, to the palace, and back. "Why are you out here, if I may ask?" She finally spoke.

"Because I could not stand to keep looking at my dimwit of a brother." He responded bluntly and to his shock she laughed, her whole face brightening.

"Dangerous words." She teased, pretending to glace about conspiratorially. "But I won't tell if you don't."

The Doctor could not help grinning at her easy charm. Everyone else treated him as if he were another species, even when they were being polite. This was refreshing, though he reasoned that the young woman probably had no idea who he actually was.

She moved closer subtly, just enough that he could smell the sweet scent of roses which hung about her in the air. The Doctor wanted to shake himself, and break free of what must be part of her natural enchantment. He had been alive long enough to know better than to fall under some magic infatuation.

But he did not move.

"I'm Clara, daughter of the Harvest." She said with a smile, extending a delicate hand.

He blinked. _Daughter of the Harvest?_ Then she was a goddess of plants not love? Now he really ought to run. Instead he took the offered hand. "I am the Doctor, King of Death." That, if anything, should make _her_ run.

"I know." Clara said softly, looking up into his face.

To this the Doctor truly had no response.

* * *

**Notes on Casting:**

Hades - The Doctor

Persephone - Clara

Zeus - The Master [Simm's Version]

Hera - Missy

Poseidon - Martha

Aphrodite - Amy

Athena - Rose

Apollo - Jack

Hephaestus - Rory

Ares - Donna

Demeter - Sarah Jane


	2. Into Darkness

**Hello my Lovelies!**

**Thank you all! People's surprising enthusiasm for this fic idea makes me ridiculously happy :)**

**I going to try to update this by Tuesday each week**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**-Into Darkness-**

Distant birdsong and the low hum of bees filled the air with a pleasantly cacophonous music. It danced in the warm breeze playing through the grassy meadow, along with the scent of sweet clover. The world blurred into deepest amber and coolest azure. 

Clara let the warmth of that amber sun sink into her bones as she lay, half sleeping, among the gold-green stalks. They bent and swayed just tickling her bare arms with their feather light touches. She smiled at the sensation, keeping her eyes closed. She did not want to open them and lose the hazy day dream currently forming at the edges of her relaxed mind. 

It was a day dream Clara knew she should **_not_** be having, but the Doctor's smile stuck with her. She could just imagine how he would be here, away from everyone except a stray passing herd of deer. He might begin to relax once he realized there were no judging gazes, only Clara laying in the grass beside him. And perhaps after a time he would lay beside her too to watch the clouds drift across the sky. 

Yes, it was definitely a thought she should not be having. The Doctor had most likely forgotten about her the moment they parted ways. He was one of the three most powerful figures in the pantheon and she was merely a name on that vast roster. Clara honestly doubted she would ever see the man again, so it hardly mattered. 

At least that is what she kept telling herself. 

The Doctor was not like any of the other men who had chased after her over the years. They wore their youth and beauty as a badge of honor, imagining themselves the symbols of Helladic virtue. The Doctor, on the other hand, wore time on his face and in his eyes, and hid behind shadowed walls. 

And it intrigued her far more than any of those other courting idiots, who tried to woo away her maidenhood with pretty words and gifts - a feat which none of them ever exceeded in either. 

Clara let out an irritated sigh, eyelids fluttering open. Blue thistle grew up around her, the spiky plant expressing the level of her annoyance. It was mostly self-annoyance, because _what in the world was she thinking?_ Of all the people to go starry eyed over! 

Relaxation now officially ruined, Clara sat up and brushed the grass grains from her thin, silken dress. Her dark locks tumbled down about her shoulders wildly, her golden stay pins having come undone. 

A movement at the southern most edge of the clearing caught her attention. A shadow flitted between the distant fir trees, just beyond her range of clear sight. At first Clara assumed it was an animal - perhaps a wolf that might come out to visit her - but something about the way it moved did not feel right. Whatever it was did not belong here. 

Gingerly she got to her feet, eye trained on the edge of the forest. Yes there was something there! The dark shape slipped from tree to tree, when suddenly Clara realized there were more than one of them. A **_lot _**more than one. 

Nothing on this earth had the power to hurt her, but she still felt a chill run down her spine, like icy water. The warmth of the sun was forgotten as prophetic dread filled her breast. 

"Who is there?" Clara called out, loud and ringing across the meadow. 

Twisted, thorny brambles burst from the ground in a ring around her. The vines wrapped around each other forming a knee high barrier between Clara and the trees. 

A gleaming silver arrow shot from the darkness of the forest in reply. Clara threw herself to the side as the deadly weapon buried itself into the dirt exactly where she had been standing. The grass surrounding it withered to black ash within seconds and spread out in a circle nearly reaching Clara's toes. 

It was bespelled! 

What in hades was going on? As her brain scrambled to make sense of things Clara threw her arms out calling to the earth. Whoever this was, they were not going to get her without a fight. 

Suddenly, animated soldiers of smoke and stone marched into the clearing. Their faces were nothing more than empty voids, their bodies horribly misshapen. Clara's heart sped up painfully at the sight of them. 

What where these horrors? How do you fight what is not even alive? 

The brambles grew thicker and taller, thorns lengthening to deadly needles. A sapling sprung forth beside her which Clara snapped from its base to create a spear. 

"Who are you?" She demanded again, holding up her weapon. "Who sent you?" 

The creatures began to run forward and there was a great wrenching sound. Stone grated against stone and the earth shook violently, as the ground beneath Clara's feet opened up. 

Screaming in real terror, she fell into the dark chasm. She lost her weapon, fingers clawing at the dirt and grass as the sun disappeared into cold, endless darkness. 

Time blurred and spun out of control until Clara had no idea how far she had fallen. Only that it had been so long she had stopped screaming. 

Finally the world changed. Light seared her eyes after the eternal void, overloading her senses. Clara felt herself crash into someone's arms, head snapping back painfully as she jerked violently to a stop. She screamed again, this time out of an animalistic rage and began thrashing wildly. She clawed at the arms holding her tightly, desperate for escape. 

"Clara! Clara stop!" Commanded a firm voice, laced with concern. "You're safe!" 

She focused on the familiar tones, her vision slowly returning through watering eyes. The Doctor's face materialized above her. His own ice blue eyes were wide in alarm and Clara realized it was his arms holding her bridal style against his chest. Abruptly she stopped fighting. 

"Doctor?" She gasped. Clara was utterly confused, and angry, and scared. Yet she could feel the dreadful pounding of her heart begin to slow simply with his presence. 

"Are you alright?" He suddenly seemed to realize he was cradling her body against his, and carefully set her on her feet. The Doctor kept a hold of her arms though, lest she stumble at the sudden inversion. 

Good thing too, because the whole room was tipping slightly to the left - at least to Clara anyway. Dazedly, her gaze finally took in the room, itself, trailing over the strange walls. 

Cool metal and blue lighting filled the vast space. It was stark, efficient, and lonely. The very walls radiated loneliness, though she could not say how. Black, streamlined furniture was scattered throughout to form clear areas of living space, but without any real division. It seemed so empty to her. 

"Yes." Clara panted out after a stunned moment. "I am alright." She focused back on the man before her, a man she never thought she would see again. "This is the Underworld, isn't it?" 

He nodded carefully, wary of her reaction to this news. "I did not know where else you would be safe." 

"Safe from what? What is happening?" She demanded voice harsher that it should be. She was pushing her anxiety onto him and she knew it. 

The Doctor's response was both the simplest and most confusing statement she had ever heard. "Someone is trying to kill you."


	3. If Wishes Were

**Midterms kept me away from writing (and sanity), but that's over now! Only four weeks left and I'm done with college forever!**

**side note: I made a blog for just my fics. So if you want to know why I'm late updating or if you want to message me you can look there, without having to scroll through everything on my fandom blog. :)**  
**It's .com**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**ch.3**_

_**~If Wishes Were~**_

Clara woke to a soft humming sound. Her lashes fluttered open and for a moment she had no idea where she was. She set up quickly, a midnight blue blanket slipping from her shoulders. The hum was emanating from the walls.

The Underworld. This was the Underworld, Clara remembered, her gaze focusing on the metallic surfaces. The previous day's events returned to darken her mood. Someone wanted her dead? Why? **_How?_**

Who could have the power to even hurt her? Goddesses were supposed to be impervious to such pedantic things as bows and arrows. So then gave that silver arrow its power, because she had felt its strength as it sucked the life from the ground. And what in the name of Olympus had she done to piss someone off this much?

Footsteps alerted Clara to the Doctor's presence before he materialized from around a corner. He was carrying a tray of fruits stacked to a ridiculous height. The bright tower of apples, oranges, and even star fruit of all things, seemed extraordinarily out of place in his hands.

"Morning." He seemed unsure what to do with himself, hovering by the table he set the tray on like a statue.

Clara slipped off the chaise she had been using as a bed and moved over to inspect the food. She hoped if she acted comfortable the Doctor might relax a bit. Unlikely but worth a try.

"Is it morning? I honestly can't tell." Clara asked.

"I can." He replied simply.

She shrugged, unconcerned with his mysterious prowess. "What's all this then?" She said picking up a grape cluster and pulling one of the purple marbles off. Popping the fruit into her mouth she was surprised by the quality of its flavor.

"I thought you might want food." He smiled slightly loosening up his posture. "We have a garden here, but for some unfathomable reason it only grows crabgrass and pomegranates. Also eating it will bind you to this place. Umm… so I went topside to find you something more palatable."

"You have a hidden sweet side, that's good to know." Clara mused making him flush.

The Doctor obviously led an extremely solitary life and the fact that he would let her into it without question was truly remarkable.

"Thank you for all of this." Clara said seriously reaching out to touch his hand, encouraged when he did not pull away.

This game she was playing was a bad idea on every level imaginable. Both considering her current damsel in distress status (that hurt her pride even thinking it) and the fact that the Doctor was older, more powerful, and far more important than her; the idea that he could be interested in her was laughable.

Clara was terrible at listening to reason though…

"I couldn't standby and do nothing." The Doctor said, deflecting her gratitude.

"Still."

* * *

After she had eaten, the Doctor showed Clara around his home - it was more of a palace really as it seemed unendingly large. The place was unlike anything she had ever seen before, which stood to reason all things considered. But also, it was nothing like what she had imagined the Underworld to be.

The way people talked about the place Clara expected towering piles of human skulls and thick low laying fog. Instead everything had a futuristic, streamlined elegance. A canal of the river Styx ran through the center of the living quarters, cut deep into the tiled floor. It divided the public living spaces from the private ones.

Clara leaned over the channel curiously and discovered the bottom was covered in tiny glowing pearls. She instantly longed to touch one, to roll it between her fingers and see if it was as warm as it appeared. Yet she dared not touch the surface of the water.

"They're wishes." The Doctor explained noting her fascination. "Humans let them die long before their bodies decay. In the end they always find their way here."

No wonder he was so melancholy with such things constantly surrounding him.

"They're beautiful." Clara murmured.

He did not respond, he just looked at her in a way she could not read. His azure eyes held the ghost of something like longing and it made her shiver pleasantly. Those eyes then fell to her lips.

"We need to figure out what to do next." The Doctor abruptly switched topics and walked away from the water's edge. And her.

She quickly followed him. "_**Do** _you know who wants me dead?"

"I don't know anything." His tone implied that was a common state of being for him.

Clara growled in frustration. Her emotions were being thrown all over the place and she was fed up with it all. "Well I'm not going to set around and wait for them to try again! And I can't just hide down here!"

"You can until we know something concrete." The Doctor said firmly, his stone gaze fixed on her face. "Until we have some idea of what we're guarding you against the best place for you is here."

She did not want to admit it, but she knew he was right. Also she liked that he said 'we'. With a dramatic sigh Clara sat down beside him on the couch he had just dropped onto.

"Fine." She consented. "But you are not sidelining me on any of this."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He raised his hands in a placating gesture which made her laugh.

"Good."

Clara leaned into him taking full note of where every line of her body was touching his. One of the difficulties in being associated with Spring is it made her impulsive (often also stubborn and overbearing). She could feel the cool heat from the Doctor's body clearly through her petal thin dress and instinctively she wanted more of it.

He appeared frozen as she moved closer as if she were a mirage that would vanish the moment he blinked or moved. But as Clara's hands fell to his chest, he reached up to carefully touch her cheek and brush her dark locks behind her ear. Her heart speed up and she could hear the Ichor pounding in her ears at his acceptance of her affections.

Carefully, giving him time to change his mind, Clara leaned up to brush her lips against his. The hidden, isolated man melted under her touch and kissed her like a man drowning and she his last chance at life. Her fingers tightened in the fabric of his shirt, lips parting slightly. His hand slid to her neck pulling her closer. Climbing roses bloomed around them with diamonds dusting their petals like froze dew. The kiss was passionate but without lust or really anything she could name.

It felt like completion.


	4. Meanwhile Back On Olympus

I graduated college! Yeah more time for writing!

Hugs to everyone for reading this! The links to the soundtrack for this fic and the original picspam are on my profile btw.

Enjoy :D

ps If anyone wanted to do art for this fic I would love you until the end of time! :)

* * *

**Death and Flowers**

**Ch. 4**

**Meanwhile Back On Olympus**

Sarah Jane threw the doors to the great hall wide open with a flick of her wrist. The large golden panels thudded against the walls in an echoing crash which reverberated across the marble floors as she marched forward into the space.

For such a tiny woman her anger was quite intimidating. Her tree bark brown locks floated above her shoulders without a breeze accentuating the intensity of her eyes. The cream linen suit dress, embroidered in wild flowers, and blue, high shoulder jacket she wore were all angles and finely controlled rage. Spring was wild and unpredictable, and apparently very upset.

The Master stood up from his chair at the end of the hall where he was busy handing Alonzo a message. Seeing Sarah Jane he waved the boy off. He greeted her intrusion, sweeping back his red robe melodramatically.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master demanded hotly. He hated interruptions.

Sarah Jane stopped in front of the steps leading up to the dais his throne was placed on. "Someone has taken my daughter." She said imploringly, clenching and unclenching her fists to keep her emotions in check.

He squinted his eyes, tilting his blonde head thoughtfully. "Your daughter?"

She knew he would not remember, though why should he? There were so many Olympians these days. "Clara."

Recognition flickered across his grim visage. "Ah yes. You say someone has taken her?"

"She was on Earth and when she did not return to me I knew something was wrong." Sarah Jane explained. Her rage began to subside knowing the Master was willing to listen to her. "I went to her meadow and found the remains of some kind of battle and greatly disturbed earth. The ground had been ripped open and then forced closed again. I could feel the stress it caused the root systems."

The Master's eyes widened at the thought of such an event. "Few even among our number have such power." He snapped his fingers twice, each click creating a miniature storm hued cyclone that sped off through one of the side doors.

Sarah Jane continued quickly unsure what the Master intended. "I also found this."

She reached into her front jacket pocket and pulled out an object ten times its size. It was long and thin, and wrapped in white cotton. Carefully Sarah Jane handed it over to him.

"Don't touch the metal, whatever you do." She warned.

Curious, the Master unfolded the cloth to reveal a glimmering silver arrow. "What in the name of Olympus?" He breathed, looking like he wanted to drop the deadly object or throw it into the depths of Tartarus.

"Exactly." Said Sarah Jane, eyeing the weapon with the same revulsion.

"I haven't felt power like this since the Dark Days." He muttered holding it up to the light. "This has but traces of Civilized Magic."

"Who could use Chaos like this?" Sarah Jane said urgently. She did not have time for mysteries or intrigues with Clara missing.

The Master's eyebrows raised as a sudden thought crossed his mind. "The ground was ripped open." He repeated to himself quietly.

Before she could ask what he was thinking two people came marching in through the side door in a flurry of movement. The ever calm Martha and the ever hot tempered Donna followed in the wake of the two cyclones the Master had sent out before. Concern was etched deep into both their faces.

"Good you're here." The Master switched into authoritarian mode the moment he saw the pair of them. "We have a situation."

"Bloody hell." Donna carefully took the arrow from his hands, shaking her red hair in disbelief. As the Goddess of Warfare she was the most qualified to deal with cursed weaponry, no matter how strange. Her features were colored with something close to reverence. "Where did this come from?"

"That is where we are going now."

* * *

The meadow looked like the set of some Grecian Tragedy. Dirt strewn everywhere, stone bodies laying in shattered pieces among the ripped up grass and flowers. The very air thrummed with the same latent power as the arrow.

Animals had fled, leaving a harsh silence laying heavily upon the scene. Even the gods did not want to speak and shatter that oppressive silence.

"These soldiers are ingenious!" Donna exclaimed, kneeling down to inspect the fragmented remains of one the stone army. She picked up an arm and watched it crumple to dust beneath her fingers.

Martha poked at another one with the toe of her boot. "Have you ever seen anything like them?"

"Rory was working on something similar for me but unless we wanted them completely clockwork he could not get them to work." Donna stood up and wiped her hands absently on her chainmail gown. "I'd be interested to meet whoever caused this mess."

The Master marched ahead of them, gaze trained on the dirt seam running through the grass. It looked like a great scar upon the surface of the Earth. He paused before it and then held out his right hand. Closing his eyes, he brushed his fingertips through the air above the disturbance.

A smug, triumphant grin lit up the Master's features as he slowly opened his eyes. He swung back to face Sarah Jane and the others. "As I suspected. I may not know how he created this monstrous horde, but there is only one man who can split the Earth like this."

Cold dread filled Sarah Jane and she knew what the Master's next words would be even before he spoke them.

"The Doctor has kidnapped your daughter."


	5. Demands

**Ch. 5**

**-Demands-**

The Doctor was certain he must be dreaming for there was no reality he could imagine where Clara would willingly want to kiss him. She was the strongest willed, kindest, and beautiful woman he had ever come across in the many ages of his life. That she would give so much of herself to him freely was beyond belief - even for a god.

"How can you be real?" The Doctor said softly, tracing the contours of her perfect face. Clara leaned into the touch. "How can you be any different than those pearls?"

The Doctor felt the corners of her mouth turn down against his fingers. A deep, empathetic sadness filled her chocolate eyes and he felt trapped by her powerful gaze.

"Why would you say that?" Clara whispered.

He finally managed to tare his eyes away. His gaze fell to his lap, to the fabric of her dress, ashamed to face Clara. "Because I could never deserve someone like you. You do not know the things I have done."

Clara did not respond for a moment and the Doctor was afraid she would leave - but was that not the point of this conversation? To scare her away so she could find someone she deserved, someone part of Life not Death?

"You think you are a bad person, don't you?" She said finally. She tipped his face up gently so his eyes met hers. "I don't believe that for a second. A bad person would not have saved me, and don't I get to decided whom I choose to kiss?" She smiled softly.

A little crease formed between her brows. "Unless it's you who doesn't want to kiss me."

He decided to dissuade Clara from any further thoughts in that direction by pulling her mouth back to his. She was soft and warm, and tasted of honey and lavender.

DONG

The echoing of a cloister bell caused them to jump apart. The sound vibrated ominously off the walls.

DONG

The Doctor leapt to his feet. He had not heard that sound in decades. Dread filled him, nothing good every came with that sound. Clara clasped her hands over her ears, staring around for the source of the bell.

"What is it?" She cried.

DONG

"A warning." The Doctor responded grimly, marching towards the front entrance to his palace. The cloister bell only rang when another Olympian was arriving unannounced.

Clara ran after him, making sure to stay by his side. He truly did not know what to make of that. She was not afraid of him, she clearly had some kind of feelings for him, and at the first hint of danger she moved to stand by his side. What in the seven seas was this woman?

A knock sounded at the door.

The Doctor and Clara glanced at each other. The question in her gaze wasobvious.

"I take it people don't visit often." She muttered lightly.

The Doctor frowned at the great, ebony door and shook his head. "Stay back just in case. We do not know who to trust with your location yet."

A petulant expression crept over her beautiful features, but Clara nodded and slipped back into the shadows of a side hall.

Taking a steadying breath, the Doctor pulled open the door to find Alonzo, the messenger boy, standing outside looking deeply uncomfortable.

"I bring word from the Master." Alonzo began, his eyes carefully darting past the Doctor's shoulders as if looking for something.

"Alright. What couldn't my brother just have told me yesterday?"

The boy swallowed nervously. "He says, you have three days to return the girl unharmed and maidenhood intact -"

The Doctor chocked out a cough at that.

"- And surrender yourself to the Master for punishment for the crime of kidnapping and the use of Chaos."

"He didn't kidnap me!" Clara cried in outrage stepping into view.

Alonzo blinked in surprise.

Suddenly the Doctor realized what Clara must look like to him and he felt a flush creeping up the back of his neck. Her dark hair hung loose and was mussed by his hands. Her thin, pale dress showed every contour of her lithe form, and Clara's lips were swollen and pink from kisses.

The more primal part of his brain flashed through a whole array of fantasies he would never admit to having. Most of which included Clara spread beneath him on a bed. The Doctor knew Death could give him the ability to be possessive, violent, and even volatily angry - things which made him want to push thoughts of Clara away. He was too dangerous.

Then his mind snapped back to what was happening.

"Wait, kidnapping? Chaos? Explain yourself man." The Doctor demanded.

"The Master has accused you of kidnapping her." Alonzo glanced between the pair of them uncertainly.

"Well isn't that typical…"

"He saved my life." Clara declared. "Someone was trying to kill me! What did the Master have to say about that?"

"I'm just the messenger!" Alonzo protested, holding up his hands. He clearly thought the Doctor was about to zap him into oblivion. "Take it up with the Master."

Clara folded her arms across her chest, thistles sprouting around her bare feet. "On I will."

Alonzo bowed uncertainly, eyes still darting around, and then he disappeared without another word.

The Doctor simply stared at the empty entryway for a moment unsure what to think or do. He was being blamed for this? He didn't even know how Clara's attacker pulled any of it off in the first place. And his brother actually thought him capable of kidnapping a woman? Ice began to coat the walls closets to him as the temperature rapidly dropped.

"Doctor." Clara snapped him out of his revere. Her arms were wrapped even tighter around her body. Frost clung to the ends of her hair.

"Sorry." He willed away the sudden cold, wishing he could will away all of his troubles so easily. One would think being a Major Deity would keep you from having so many problems…

"How can they think you did this?" It was more of an angry statement than a question.

"My brother has never trusted me." The Doctor said. "He always thought I wanted his throne. Our sister used to try and reason with him, but even Martha has only so much say over his actions."

"Taking me seems like a strange way to get the throne." Clara pointed out.

He sighed. "Not if it started a war."

Clara bit her lip, worry playing across her face. "I will go back to Olympus. I'll explain everything."

He shook his head. "We still don't know who is after you. I'm not letting you go alone."

"But what about the whole 'punishment' thing?" She retorted.

The Doctor smiled. "Oh I'm not that easy to kill."

Clara slipped her fingers into his. "Well this should be an interesting conversation."

The Doctor made a face. "One way of putting it."


	6. Gone In Seconds

*Shows up a trillion years late to the party with starbucks*  
Hey I'm back and don't kill me for taking so long! :)

* * *

**_Ch. 6_**

**_-Gone In Seconds-_**

Storm clouds were brewing over Olympus, their gray hues darkening the marble path ways, and pouring electricity into the air. The wind whipped through the olive trees, like the mourning cry of a Greek chorus. The Master's anger was a physical being here. It threatened to destroy all the stood in his way. 

They arrived in the cold afternoon, the chill biting at their skin. Clara almost could not believe this was the same place she had been mere days before. What happened to the eternal sunshine and the ever present trill of bird song? This place was dark and unwelcoming by comparison, and suddenly her simple plan did not seem so easy. Surely the Master would listen to reason? She was unharmed and the Doctor was innocent of any wrong doing, there was no sense in this wrath. 

The Doctor stood beside her, staring up uneasily at the purple and gray mass swirling ominously above the white buildings. His eyebrows furrowed in concern, mouth pressing into a thin line. "I hate it when he gets like this." He grumbled mostly to himself. 

Clara bit her lip, glancing sideways at him. "He has to see the obvious here." She said. "The fact that we've both come here proves his suspicions wrong." 

"I hope my brother sees it that way." 

"How else could he see it?" 

The Doctor did not respond, he merely started walking up the grand front steps with the expression of a man on a gallows march. Clara thought this deep seated dread seemed so out of place for him. He was Lord of the Underworld, King of Death, Destroyer of Worlds, what could he possibly fear even from his brother? 

They were ushered into a large assembly chamber off the main hall by a series of silent servants. Clearly the staff had been forbidden to speak to them; also they were obviously leery of the Doctor's presence, watching him shiftily out of the corners of their eyes and flinching if he tried to speak. 

It must be remarkably exasperating, if not downright hurtful, to have people walking on egg shells every time they were around you, as if you might suddenly spit venom in their eyes. It would drive her crazy. Honestly, just watching it was driving her up the walls. 

They were quickly abandoned in the foreboding gilt and marble room. A fire blazed in an ornate hearth at one end attempting to offset the stone induced chill, and constellations of glowing false stars glittered from the blue-black ceiling. The space made her feel uncharacteristically small. 

"Stay by my side." The Doctor ordered, eyes scanning the room shrewdly. 

Clara raised an eyebrow at the authoritative tone, which he did not seem to notice. She bit her tongue on the issue though, knowing this was not the time for arguments. Still Clara was never a fan of being told what to do. 

Any further thought on the subject was dissuaded when the large door at the end of the chamber smashed inward with overly dramatic force. She jumped in shock at the noise. The Master stood there framed in the entryway looking truly murderous. 

Dark eyes swiveled the room. The King of the Gods' thunderous gaze fell directly on her, making Clara want to shrink back into the shadows. Without warning he raised his left hand and waved it sharply through the air. Immediately Clara felt the world around her dissolve. 

* * *

"What have you done?" The Doctor demanded in horror as Clara vanished from his side. She simply disappeared, like seaside mist in a breeze. "Where is she?" He took a threatening step forward unsure what he was going to do next, but set for anything at this point. 

"Safe." His brother replied coldly, clearly trying to infuriate him with his use of monosyllables. His eyes glittered maliciously. 

The Master marched fully into the room then, his robes sweeping the gleaming floors behind him with dramatic effect. His righteous fury vibrated off the walls, echoing maddeningly in the confined space. It would have been enough to kill a mere mortal if they were present, boiling the brains in their skull. 

"Where?" The Doctor repeated with a glare to match his brother's intensity. 

His instinct to break and destroy was climbing to the surface, yet with a layer of rage he had never experienced before - _the need to protect and defend_. He needed to protect Clara, for she was his. In the most basic part of his brain, the part which separated their kind from the inferior mortals, the Doctor knew Clara was his other half, his consort, his mate. This was a rather overwhelming revelation to be having while in a shouting match with his idiot brother. 

"The young Vegetation Goddess is back where she should be, with her mother and the rest of Life." The Master sneered at him. 

"Clara is in danger." He needed him to understand what was at stake here, no matter their mast issues. "You cannot leave her unprotected; someone is trying to kill the woman!" The Doctor got in his face, yelling. 

The Master shoved him back roughly. "What? Her only danger is you. You are the one who has caused all this madness!" 

"Of all the fool headed!" The Doctor growled in frustration. "**_I_** did not do this you simpleton! **_I_** do not know who is trying to kill her. But I am not going to stand by and just let it happen." 

His brother stared him down with narrowed eyes as if trying to read his mind. Finally he said. "I do not know what you expect to gain with these games you are playing, brother, but know that they will not work. You will never have Olympus." 

"I do not want your stupid bloody Olympus!" The Doctor cried as his brother turned and marched back out the door. 

"Guards! Escort the Doctor back to his realm." The Master shouted disappearing into the corridor outside the room. 


	7. Separated

My forced hiatus of doom ends just as the DW hiatus ends! Serendipitous if I do say so myself ;)  
(Raise your hands if you are loving Missy)

Story Note: Only 2 or 3 chapters left of this one

PS. Also started another Clara/12 story if anyone is interested

* * *

**_Ch. 7_**

**_Separated_**

Clara nearly toppled over as a wave of dizziness engulfed her making her head swim. She held her arms out to her sides in an effort to keep her balance. Taking several deep breaths Clara waited for the world to right itself.

"Clara!" Came a startled gasp from her right and suddenly the breath was knocked out of her as strong arms encircled her.

"Mom?" She said in confusion. What in the Four Winds had just happened?

"You are alright! I was so worried." Sarah Jane gushed stepping back to scan her daughter for injury. "You are alright, are you not?" She looked a bit panicked, brown eyes wide.

"What the-? Where is the Doctor?" Clara spun around realizing she was home. This was her mother's cottage.

"He is gone, you are safe now." Sarah Jane reassured, stroking her hair soothingly and trying to hug her closer again, but Clara was struggling.

"No." Clara cried wildly. "No I can't leave him there. I have to go back. I have to help-!"

"Clara." Her mother tightened her grip on her shoulders forcing Clara to look at her. Concern was painted over her beautiful features. She seemed at a loss for what to do.

"The Master might hurt him."

Confusion deepened in Sarah Jane's eyes. "The man kidnapped you!"

Clara shook her head violently, tearing herself from her mother's grasp. This was insanity. The Master had not even given her a chance to speak and now he could do anything to the Doctor. There was no one to stop him. The Master could kill her Doctor and no one could say anything about it - he was the King of Kings.

Tears of frustration and fear blurred her vision. "He rescued me." Clara explained the situation to Sarah Jane as quickly as she could while fighting the panic clawing its way up her throat. She had to make her mother believe. Someone had to believe.

The bright wild flowers, which grew from the living branches that formed the house, shriveled close as Clara told her story. Sarah Jane stood frozen in front of her, no breeze or current moved even a strand of her dark hair. It was as if time itself had stopped in the cabin.

Clara fell silent, her heart pounding the Ichor in her veins almost painfully. She felt like she had run for miles. Her emotions were torn between the instincts to start sobbing or hit something - possibly both.

"But," Sarah Jane breathed into the sudden silence. "He is Death."

"What does that matter? He needs me."

Her mother narrowed her eyes at that. A horrified suspicion flashed in her gaze, along with the fierce protectiveness she was famous for. "He is the second most powerful Olympian in the Pantheon; he can take care of himself. It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does. I love him!"

Clara clasped her fingers to her mouth in surprise. She had not meant to say that, but it was true. Deep down to her very core she knew it was true. The Doctor was her other half.

The color drained from Sarah Jane's face, her pallor that of a specter. Her expression was torn between shock and horror with a hint of disgust in her eyes. It hurt Clara's heart to see. The Goddess of the Harvest shook her head unable to speak. The plants began to wither around them, the bark turning a sickened ashy gray. The loss of control was astounding.

"No." It was barely audible even in the silence between them.

Then Clara got angry. The living walls of the cottage began to shake creating a crackling hum, which filled the space threateningly. She did not have time for this and she sure as Hades did not need it - especially not from her own mother.

"I tell you my life is in danger and you want to keep me from the one person trying to protect me?" She hissed, eyes flashing.

Taking a slow breath, Sarah Jane schooled her features into a neutral expression. The kind that got ever higher ranking deities to follow her orders with only a raise eyebrow. "According to your own account you were only placed in danger to frame the Doctor - well he has been. What reason do they have to come after you now unless you involve yourself further?"

Clara did not know how to respond.

* * *

"Alright, alright I'm going, you pack of blithering idiots." The Doctor shoved the guards' hands off him indignantly and straightened his jacket.

He was being frog marched out of Olympus in a manner completely unbecoming of his title. The guards, a pack of ginger haired ruffians clearly belonging to Donna, still looked suitably scared of him however. It was slightly mollifying. _Slightly._

"Shove off or I will turn you all into dust!" He raised his arms like a human sorcerer and pointed a finger at them melodramatically.

The Doctor's powers could not turn even a twig to dust much less a minor deity, but the guards clearly did not know that as they all turned tail and practically fled back into the palace.

"If something happens to her it's your fault." The Doctor shouted uselessly at the glittering marble building. "Do you hear me? It will be your fault!"

Neither the walls nor his brother inside them made any reply, instead a line of guards appeared at the rampart above him and they each had an arrow tipped in Greek Fire aimed directly at him. While the flames could not truly hurt him, even the Doctor would have a hard time if his hair caught with eternal fire.

"This isn't over." He growled stepping back. "With or without you I am figuring this out." With that he clicked his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

The Doctor knew someone was waiting for him the moment he returned to the Underworld. It was as much a part of him as he was of it, and ironically the land of the dead was itself alive. He could sense someone inside.

"Clara?" He stepped cautiously into the wide open living area.

"Guess again, dear." Called an unfortunately familiar voice cheerfully.

The Doctor spun around to find Missy sitting on the couch. It was the one he had kissed Clara on mere hours earlier, it felt like decades. The current contrast was unpleasant. Missy was resplendent in a flowing, Tyrian purple gown, which hugged her curves invitingly. She smiled up at him with cherry lips and eyes alight with malicious humor.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded coldly. She was the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

Missy pulled a sarcastically wounded expression. "Careful or you will hurt my feelings, Doctor."

He crossed his arms waiting. She was not going to bait him today.

A moment passed then she let out a huff of irritation. "Fine." She sulked jumping to her feet. She began to pace like an angry cat. "I simply came to speak to you, that's all."

"Then get on with it. I have things to do."

Missy paused mid stride and turned to look at him over her shoulder. Her grin was all too knowing. "Ah yes… off to find your little vegetable girl?" She said derisively. "Honestly, I thought you had better tastes."

The Doctor's lips pressed into a bloodless line, eyes hardening to chips of ice. Several things had just clicked into place. His fingers shook with suppressed rage.

"Why?"

"What?" Missy fluttered her lashes in false innocence.

He advanced on her, staring her down with his cold steel gaze. The Doctor growled between his teeth. "Why did you do this?"

A cruel grin played at the corners of her lips as Missy stared him back.


	8. Trial By Fire

to canon: I reject your reality and substitute my own!

Happy New Years Everybody! (And all the other holidays that have passed since I last updated) *hangs head in shame*

You get an extra long chapter as a bribe for forgiveness plus a few M-ish elements ;)

Love you all! Enjoy!

ps feel free to talk to me on tumblr :)

* * *

_**C**__**h. 8**_

_**Trial By Fire**_

Everyone was in attendance. Gods, Goddesses, and quite a few other species of the Fey world sat on long stone benches ringing a full amphitheater. Nymphs, in nearly transparent gossamer gowns of pink and green, gossiped with rough looking Satyrs behind their hands. Minor deities adjusted brocade and silk, holding stiff postures under the eyes of heads of the Pantheon. Those leaders, however, paid them little attention as their gazes were focused on the theater's round marble floor. Expressions ranged from interested bemusement, as though the display before them were nothing more than a play, to a level of worry the Olympians were not supposed to express. 

Braziers burned hot and bright against the glow of heavenly bodies. The room was nearly blinding. Standing directly at the center of it all was the Master. Despite his surroundings the man looked relaxed, his spine erect, his arms loose at his sides. His robes, which fell in draped waves to the floor, were a shade of purple richer than any human could achieve. A confident king among kings. 

"Brothers and Sisters!" He boomed, revolving slowly in place to face them all. "I have summoned you all here to stand as witnesses in a grave matter." 

The room fell into a tension filled silence. All eyes were now riveted on the Master. This situation was unprecedented, never before had all of Olympus been called forward to a trial like this. The entire reasoning behind an aristocracy made such a feat unnecessary. Whatever the Master decided was law and no one present could challenge his ruling unless they wanted to challenge him for the Kingship. No ever one did. 

The Master laid out his version of the events then called. "Bring forward the accused." 

The Doctor advanced from the edge of the ring of his own volition, his expression full of barely disguised contempt. He glared at his brother disdainfully, eyebrows pulled together. The guards did not attempt to touch him and merely stood a little to his left and right in case he tried anything. 

Somehow the tension in the room increased, it seemed like the very air might begin to spark with electricity. 

The Doctor was actually a bit thrown by the current proceedings. He had no idea where his idiot brother was going with all this pomp and revelry. Were they truly about to hold some sort of trial? Honestly at this point nothing should surprise him. After eons of day to day routines, the Doctor had found his soulmate, lost said soulmate, been accused of treason, and caught up in the middle of an elaborate conspiracy in less than a space of a week. He really just wanted to go home and spend an evening beside a quite fire with Clara. 

Clara… 

He still did not know what had become of her. Was she safe? Did she feel the need to see him as badly as he did her? Did she need to at all? That was a thought spiral he did not have the time to go down right now. He was far too old to be caught up in some kind of tragic romance. The Doctor sighed internally at the very thought. 

"Brother," The Master declared re-grabbing his attention. "You stand before this chamber accused of the most heinous of crimes. The imprisonment of a young woman and the greatest sin in our world: the use of Chaos." His face was the carved marble of a funerary statue. Cold and vacant. 

And people called the Doctor melodramatic. It took all his willpower not to roll his eyes. 

"Since I did not do either of those things you have gone and created this spectacle for nothing. Tad embarrassing for you." 

"We shall see." 

The Master held up a hand and snapped his fingers. A spiral of gray hued smoke billowed up from the marble floor with a rush. It crackled with internalized lightening. And then it was gone leaving two women standing in its place. Sarah Jane and Clara. 

The Doctor's next sarcastic words caught in his throat at the sight of her. Dressed in a forest green gown, with ribbons of gold braided into her dark hair and roped around her neck, she looked so far beyond his reach. She the sculpture and he Pygmalion. Then Clara's eyes met his. 

Relief, joy, and sorrow washed over her face in equal measure. The Doctor had to force himself not to step towards her, and by the way Clara's hands twitched at her sides she seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

"Clara, daughter of the harvest, your mother informed me you wished to speak today." The Master said, giving Sarah Jane a cold stare. 

Clearly 'informed' meant 'demanded on threat of withered crops'. 

"Yes." Clara stepped forward, straightening her spine. Despite her petite size she easily took control of the room, her gaze scanning the crowd steadily. "The Doctor did not kidnap me, nor injury me in any way. He has only sought to protect me, a minor deity to which he owes nothing. As you have heard someone did try to kill me, and my only conclusion as to why is to start a war between Olympians. Please, I do not know who is behind this madness, but the Doctor has done nothing." 

Whispers like buzzing cicadas filled the theater at her words. Expressions ranged from uncertainty to disbelief. The Doctor held his breath; he did not want them turning against Clara too. Even if this trial did not fall in his favor Clara had to be able to move on. She was too bright and full of Life to be an outcast in their society. Eternity was a very long time. 

A slow smile split the Master's face. It was sympathetic, full condescension, and completely false. "My, my _well…_ My bother has certainly done a number on you has he not?" 

Clara's cheeks flushed in anger, thistle twisted up at the hem of her gown. This only made the King of the Gods' condescension grow. He obviously thought her lack of control made her weak and naiveté. 

The Doctor seriously considered throwing his shoe at the man. 

"You do realize that if she were under some kind of love spell I would be the one to know?" Cut in an exasperate voice from the benches. 

Everyone turned as the Goddess of Beauty and Love rose to her feet, her expression clearly irritated. Many eyes flickered away just as quickly as they had turned, for Amy's beauty was overwhelming to behold. Her porcelain skin, hair of molten fire, and sculpted body covered only by a fine layer of woven gold silk. She stepped down into the arena floor, her hawk-like gaze trained on Clara. She circled the girl looking for something no one else could see. 

Finally Amy stopped in front of the younger goddess. A happy, knowing smile turned up the corners of her ruby lips. Clara colored slightly. 

Amy turned to the Master and said. "There is no _false_ love here. The girl definitely is not under a spell." 

* * *

Clara could feel her face burning at Amy's carefully chosen words. Of course the Goddess of Love could see exactly how she felt, but thankfully she had not announced it outright to the entirety of Olympus. Not that Clara was ashamed of her feelings for the Doctor, heavens no, but she certainly did not want the man to find out via public announcement. This whole disaster was bad enough as it was. 

She snuck a glance at the man in question and found his ice blue eyes on her. The Doctor looked so sad and tired, as if he had taken Atlas' burden upon himself. She wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him, to take some of that weight away. Clara had to look away or she was going to lose her composure. 

A debate began among the Olympians. Amy took her side, but others were not so sure. It was Rose who put a quick end to it, as it was difficult to argue against the Goddess of Wisdom. 

"She is telling the truth and you all are wasting time." Rose snapped. "The longer we stand here bickering, the longer whoever has gained control of Chaos goes unchecked. And as I personally do not want to live through another dark age I suggest we get a move on." 

"Here, here." The Doctor muttered. 

The Master rounded on his brother with a sneer. "Well if you are as innocent as you claim then how did you know the girl was in danger? You must know something!" He accused. 

"I, unlike you, will not brandy about accusations without evidence." The Doctor retorted leaving the first question unanswered. 

"Then you _do_ know something." 

The King of Death grit his teeth. "As I said, I will say nothing until I find proof." 

With a frustrated growl, the Master hissed. "Then I have no need of you here. Consider yourself bound until you choose to speak plainly." 

The Doctor opened his mouth but he vanished before he could reply. 

The endless discussion wore on and produced little by way of results. Why attack a minor deity? Who would benefit from a war? How had they learned to use Chaos? Donna and Rory conferred on the design of the creatures that had attacked Clara and examined the arrow. Finally, Martha, the second most powerful deity in the room, broke into the debate. 

"Enough." She said softly, her soldier's calm easily stilling the theater. "We must rest and think on what we have heard this day. Otherwise we will be going in circles." 

Clara wanted to sigh in relief. She was bone tired and sick of the tension of being in a room with whomever tried to kill her in the first place. Because they had to be here. She already had several suspicions swirling in her mind and Clara desperately needed a moment's peace. She needed to talk to the Doctor. 

"Alright." The Master agreed after a pause. "We shall reconvene at first light." 

Within ten minutes Clara found herself outside on the bench where she had first met the Doctor. How could that have been merely days ago? It felt like eons. Clara felt like she had known him always, and perhaps she had. Her thoughts were a torrent. 

"I thought I might find you out here." 

Clara looked up in surprise. Martha stood under the arched entryway to the little courtyard. Her dark blue and black tunic and leggings contrasted the flowery surroundings. The Goddess of the Sea was watching her intently. 

She stood up, uncertain what the other woman wanted. Martha had appeared to be on the Doctor's side at the trial, but Clara could not be sure of anyone's motives anymore. It was like living on a high wire. 

Martha smiled and moved forward to take Clara's hand and press something into it. "I think you will find this useful." She said before Clara could speak. 

Clara looked down at the object in her palm. It was a compass formed in steel and covered in intricate blue lettering and circular design. The metal was freezing to the touch, as if it had been soaking in ice water. Though it quickly warmed to her touch. The dial began to spin. Her heart beat faster. 

"It will take you to him." Martha said. 

* * *

The Doctor paced until he could not stand it any longer. He could not leave the Underworld. He was frustrated and brimming with indignation. What a joke this was. If he had called Missy out in front of the Master he would have been blasted off his feet. His brother would never hear anything against his wife. No matter how crazy she was. And though a lightning bolt to the chest would not kill him, it would certainly be awhile before the Doctor could put himself back together again. 

Overcome with exhaustion, the Doctor sank onto his couch seeming to crumble. The room was silent but for the whispers of the river Styx as it flowed through his home. His eyes found the water and the Doctor fell into a trance. 

He sat there for ages, unmoving, until a soft sound broke the silence of the room. 

The Doctor looked up in surprise to find Clara standing before him. The firelight glinted off her dark hair and ivory skin. 

"How?" The Doctor breathed in wonder, getting to his feet. He reached for her to make sure she was real and not some desperate figure of his imagination. 

Clara simply pressed a small metal compass into his hands with a smile. He recognized it immediately as the one he had given to Martha ages ago. He glanced from her to the device in confusion. 

"How did-?" The Doctor began but Clara cut him off with a searing kiss. 

He pulled her closer on an overwhelming instinct, melding their bodies together. The heat from her skin was like warm honey. She melted into him, soft and deliciously sweet. Clara cupped the back of his neck and stood on tiptoe to put everything she had into the kiss. The Doctor's fingers ghosted over every inch of her skin he could reach. His hand drifted upward from the waist of her velvet dress to the swell of her breast. Clara gasped against his mouth as his thumb brushed over the hardened nipple. 

She sighed his name and the Doctor knew he needed to stop. Death had so very little control and his desire for her was almost overpowering as it was. It this went much further he was not sure he would be able to stop. 

"Clara." He tried to will himself to pull away from her, taking in a ragged breath. He rested his forehead gently against Clara's. 

Even if it was what he was trying to accomplish, the Doctor was surprised when Clara took a step backward. She bit her lower lip nervously while meeting his heated gaze. His instinct was to follow her movement like a magnet, but he held himself still. 

Her voice was soft, all most shy. "I want to be with you. You want that too, don't you?" 

Something nearly painful was going on behind the Doctor's ribcage. It felt like his very skin was on fire and his mouth had gone dry. "Yes." He breathed out. 

She flushed and smiled, relief coloring her features. How could she have doubted the idea of him wanting her? Clara was to him, what air was to the mortals. Necessary for survival. 

Eyes never leaving his, Clara reached up to slide the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders. The green velvet material slid from her body like water revealing her naked flesh underneath. The dress pooled on the floor without a sound. 

A beautiful rosy flush spread over her skin as Clara stood before him. The Doctor's gaze traced the curves of her body in disbelief. There was something remarkably vulnerable about her; she had no pretext of seduction. Her inexperience, embarrassment, and continual fear of rejection were all clear in the way she held her body. 

He was afraid to move. She stepped closer tenderly. 

"I love you." Clara said softly, retching up to touch his cheek. "I am probably doing this all wrong, but-" 

The Doctor kissed her then in answer to her unspoken question. Yes he wanted her. Yes he loved her. They were bound. Forever. 

She laughed into the kiss joyfully and it was nearly the Doctor's undoing, He could live for that sound alone. Lifting her into his arms, Clara wrapped her slender legs around his waist instinctively. 

"Are you sure about this?" He breathed against her skin. 

Clara leaned her forehead to his, her eyes alight with desire and happiness. She smiled, "Take me to bed, Doctor." 

"If this is some kind of fever dream I pray no one ever wakes me up." 

She laughed again and tightened her hold on him as the Doctor carried her towards the bedroom. 

The bedroom was separated from the main living space by a heavy curtain. He moved around it and laid Clara down on the dark sheets gently. As their lips met again she seemed to find new urgency, her fingers trying pull his clothes free of his body. The Doctor helped her remove his tunic and for the first time felt he had too many clothes on. 

He pressed Clara to the bed, hovering over her body. He did not deserve such perfection, but he was selfish and could not let her go. He could never let her go. 

"Love, when this madness is over I want you to stay." He meant the words with every fiber of his being, but they were still difficult to say. Difficult to be so vulnerable. 

The Doctor could hear Clara's breath catch in her lungs. 

"You are my other half." She said simply then pulled him down to her. 

The rest of his clothes disappeared quickly as he sought to taste every inch of her. She gasped and sighed, limbs trembling with the escalation. She was intoxicatingly sweet and filled with a passion, which burned like fire under his hands. For everything he took Clara gave in turn. When the Doctor finally pushed into her body Clara moaned his name. She came quickly, limbs shaking, back arching off the mattress as she cried out. The sight of her, the feel of her, it was more than he could take. The Doctor let himself go and followed her into oblivion. 


End file.
